


A Night Out

by secondalto



Series: Parentverse [16]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Giles have a night out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Out

The restaurant was quiet, dark, intimate. The occasion was a happy one. They had been shown to their table by a stuffy, stuck up fellow in black. She looked at Giles and they both suppressed a laugh. They were celebrating, it was their anniversary. Buffy had been Giles'wife for two years now. The table was tucked into a corner, candles and flowers adorning it. He held out her chair, always the gentleman. The menu was in French, the script delicate and intricate. He ordered for them, toasted their happiness with expensive champagne. She echoed it with one of her own to their future. They sat and talked about nothing, just enjoying the time alone. Dawn was at home with Daniel, giving them a child free evening to celebrate. When the food arrived, the conversation seemed to trail off. She tried to eat, the food was delicious, but something weighed on her mind.

"Buffy, what is it love?"

"Can we go home? This is nice, wonderfully romantic and all but...."

"You miss Daniel."

"Yes. Am I being silly?"

"Not at all, let’s go home then."

He signaled for the check and she smiled. He understood and that made her love him even more.


End file.
